


Warmth

by torasame



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torasame/pseuds/torasame
Summary: He continued to watch the sunset over the city, wishing the day of temples, trivia and smiles would never end.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> day 12: traditional + modern  
exams are over and HOMEBOY CONFESSED AND SHE SAID YES FJAIDHF WINGMAN MISSION ACCOMPLISHED  
I finally got Itachi's Shinden: Daylight I'm so happy I don't have to keep analyzing such depressing scenes in Midnight. But to be fair, Daylight is just a source of angst material for me.

"Shisui, look!"

He was, he had been for the first few minutes of their arrival- but there was so much to see in such a minute span of time it almost made his head spin. Shisui nodded along, trailing after Itachi who had somehow always managed to cut through the crowds in a letter of seconds. It didn't take long for him to almost trip beside his companion who had come to a sudden halt. Whatever Shisui had planned to say died on his lips when Itachi stared back at him with an expression that took his breath away. He was unconsciously aware of a tug on his uniform's leave and a far too rare buzz of joy emanate from Itachi's body language.

"...Look at it! It's quite fascinating isn't?" Whatever  _ it  _ was was not of interest to Shisui at the moment, he was too busy revelling in the fact that Itachi Uchiha seemed to be bouncing on his heels, similar to a child who had just passed the sweets shop. It was truly an understatement to say that Itachi just  _ liked  _ temples. He felt a warm hand take his own and drag him further and further past the red gate that was said to be the entrance to the spiritual world.

Shisui had wanted to get Itachi a surprise for his birthday so when he had incidentally gotten two tickets for a trip to Tokyo to see the temples, he was more than ecstatic to see Itachi's priceless reaction. He knew of the younger's fascination with these sights, from the sketches he drew in between classes and the abundance of books on his room shelf, but he had never expected this sort of enthusiasm. Shisui took a step back from his caught when something caught his eye.

"Itachi, we should go make wishes over there." Shisui bended in level with one of the wooden planks that hung from the tree and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Itachi inquired, crouching down next to him in search of an answer.

Shisui held the plank carefully and motioned it towards him. Someone had written  _ Don't let Donald Trump be president  _ in English. Itachi shook his head as a smile crept on his lips. Shisui grabbed two empty planks and markers and handed offered a pair to him. A few seconds of calligraphy later and Shisui leaned over to examine Itachi's handiwork which he fruitlessly tried to shield.

They hung up their own wishes side by side.

_ "To help end all conflict." _

_ "For Itachi to have a happy birthday and to have his dream come true." _

Itachi slumped against him. "You shouldn't have wasted your wish on me."

"That's the only wish I have," Itachi shoved him playfully and proceeded to trot back onto the pathway. They continued onward until the sound of bells rattling caught the crowd's attention. They went in for a closer look.

"It's a traditional wedding," Shisui said quietly, "it's quite a sight to see, right?"

Itachi nodded with his eyes still fixated on the scene before them. When the bride and groom disappeared into a separate building, they continued their travels around the temple grounds. Every now and then, Itachi would start talking about small details quite openly with profound information- Shisui found it endearing and gave his own responses when he knew about the topic. There was a lightness in Itachi's stride and a brightness that was highlighted by the double rays of the springtime sun. He wondered if Itachi's parents had ever taken him to these places- he wondered if Itachi had talked to them as openly as he was doing now.

In the spur of the moment, Itachi somehow materialized onto a bridge made of crimson wood, similar to that of the temple's gate. He stared over the railings and into the pond below. Shisui took out his phone to snap a picture. Itachi didn't seem to notice when his eyes found him and the warmth of the day bathed his beaming grin in light. Shisui wasn't sure how he had managed to get it on photo with the insistent drumming of his heart against his chest and the blood that rushed up to his cheeks.

It wasn't long before they had made it back to the entrance of the temple, he was glad Itachi seemed content with their visit. He pardoned himself to go to the bathroom and came back with a miniature version of the temple in the form of a keychain.

"Happy Birthday, Itachi." Itachi shied away from him. Nevertheless, he had fastened the keychain to the zipper of his messenger bag.

They were both equally quite exhausted from their morning activities in school and the walking they had done in the afternoon. The blue sky slowly faded into orange on the train ride back to Meguro.

"I guess part of your wish came true." Shisui looked over to Itachi who had set his novel aside. Itachi gazed back at him with a hint of bashfulness before averting his eyes away. He hoped Itachi could not hear the fastidious pounding of his heart. It it happened anymore, Shisui was certain he would have a heart attack.

"I hope the rest will too because that means your will." Itachi acknowledged the answer groggily and laid his head on Shisui's shoulder. "We should go back sometime."

Itachi was quiet for a moment, "I don't bother you?"

"Bother me? No actually I find it quite endearing. You're quite cute when you talk about those things." If Itachi had been fully awake, his face would have been shoved away with his hand. Fatigue got the best of them though, resulting in an awkward silence and rosy cheeks. Their hands slipped into one another's though, so it was a good sign.

Itachi was out like a light in a matter of minutes. Shisui had resigned to staring out the window. He took out his phone and scrolled through the photos they had taken earlier. There wasn't much, just a few historical sights that caught his eye and a few of both of them together. He lingered on the one with Itachi on the bridge before he had decided to check his social media. He was scrolling past the notifications when Itachi's post caught his eye. Itachi was never really active on his platforms.

It was a picture of Shisui standing in front of the  _ torii _ of the temple. There was no caption attached to it however, but Shisui understood. He glanced over at the sleeping boy beside him and smiled gently. He continued to watch the sunset over the city, wishing the day of temples, trivia and smiles would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> When in doubt, write fluff without a solid plot. Was this an excuse to show off how much of a nerd Itachi is? Perhaps.
> 
> Itachi posting the pic of Shisui in the temple is his equivalent of his favourite person in his favourite place. Dnskdjd that sounds like those basic Instagram quotes hhh


End file.
